My Insatiable Mentor
by TaelynHawker
Summary: A first time that was a long time coming. One shot. Warnings: Slash, JDCox, PWP, Pure Fluff.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Taking an hour long break from My Gunshot to write this one. Soliddragon123 on LiveJournal's JD/Cox community requested a songfic to Darren Hayes "Insatiable". I don't know if this qualifies, but listening to song left me with this bit of something.

Warnings: Decently detailed sex between two consenting men, pure fluff, PWP, one shot.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

The day had been warm and liquid, the never ending rain making the air humid and thick. But as the sun set, the rain stopped and the sky cleared. The full moon shone liquid silver through the opened windows of the darkened apartment. The breeze, made cool finally, by the setting of the sun and the rise of moon, flowed through.

The empty bed was a mess of rumpled sheets, most of them pulled halfway off. In the doorway the two men leaned against each other. The taller, older man pressed the smaller, younger man against the door frame, his hands holding him there while his lips traveled the length of his pale neck. The older man's hands lowered to grasp at the other's hips and rock their bodies together.

"Dr. Cox. Oh god… Perry." The younger man breathed out, his head falling back against the door. A small smile blossomed on Perry's face, just before he bit down lightly on the soft skin between the younger man's neck and shoulder. "Bed, please." The younger begged quietly.

Perry nodded and pulled away just enough to spin him around and start backing him towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat slowly, hands moving to push at the older man's shirt. In the moonlight Perry's muscled abdomen was slowly revealed.

"JD." The name was barely a breath past Perry's lips, but it brought a shiver from the younger man.

He moved forward, pressing a soft kiss to the warm stomach in front of him. He moved slowly to the side, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the older man's hip, where he bit down gently, reveling in the sharp intake of breath from above him. Perry's hands reached down to pull the shirt over his head. JD looked up at him, eyes bright in the moonlight. He smiled softly, watching the movement of muscles as Perry reached down to put his hands in JD's hair. He closed his eyes as the large hands carded their fingers through his hair and then brushed down his neck. The hands kept moving, down his back, over his sides, to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up and over his head.

He felt, rather than saw, Perry lean down to press a soft kiss to his lips. He opened his mouth and Perry's tongue moved lazily to explore. He moaned softly at the taste of the other man, and heard an answering moan. JD moved slowly further back on the bed as Perry climbed onto it. He lay back finally and shivered as Perry's weight eased onto him. The feel of skin on skin made him moan again. He felt Perry's smile against his lips and couldn't stop his own. Perry's hands moved softly over his sides, making him writhe beneath the larger man. Lips brushed against his ear and he sighed.

"What do you want, Newbie?" A deep voice, thick and harsh with lust, whispered in his ear. He shuddered. He'd never heard that voice on the other man, but now he never wanted to hear anything else.

"You." Was his breathless reply. Perry let out a soft chuckle.

"Always such a girl, Samantha." The lips moved lower, to suck lightly on the skin just below his ear. The words might have stung if they weren't murmured with such obvious affection.

A hand had left his side to work the ties on his scrub pants. With three easy pulls they were untied, and Perry pushed them slowly off of his hips. JD moved pushed his hips up to allow them to be pulled off completely. The cool breeze from the window brought goose bumps to his skin. He moved his head to the side, capturing Perry's lips with his own. His tongue swept over Perry's bottom lip until the lips opened for him and he explored for himself the heat and taste of the other man's mouth.

Perry lifted off of him for a moment, mouth not leaving JD's as he got his own pants off. He lay back down slowly, enjoying the feel as bit by bit their bodies came to lay naked against each other. He rolled his hips slightly and enjoyed the way JD bucked up against him.

Slowly he rolled the younger man over. He lay against his side, one large hand trailing down the smooth back. JD rested his head on his arms folded before him, turning his head to watch Perry from beneath heavy lidded eyes. Perry was caught in the stare, by the light in JD's eyes and the soft open mouth breaths he was taking. His hand moved in lazy trails up and down his back, dipping further down between the soft mounds of buttocks each time. Perry leaned over to press an urgent kiss against the bare shoulder next to him. JD breathed deeply at the feel of his lips.

Perry's free hand reached to the table beside the bed and from the drawer their pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Never breaking eye contact with the younger man beside him he opened the bottle and poured some onto his hand. The hand returned to JD's backside, slick fingers finding his entrance and circling slowly.

JD's was shaking all over, every touch made him bite his lip to keep from crying out. Perry's eyes were dark despite the generous bath of moonlight.

"You sure?" The older man asked.

JD nodded his head, not trusting his own voice. Perry smiled softly, something JD rarely saw and leaned forward to kiss him hard on the mouth. A finger pushed into him at the same time. He let out a loud groan into Perry's mouth. The finger moved in and out for several moments, then was joined by another. He pushed back against the hand, wanting more, but not sure how to ask for it. He didn't have to, a third finger pushed in and hit something inside him that made stars explode behind his eyes. He ripped his mouth from Perry's to let out a loud cry.

Perry growled softly at the sound and kissed him again, lips crushing and bruising. The fingers left JD for a moment and Perry let his mouth go to climb over top of JD. The warm weight pressed JD's erection into the bed, causing him to gasp and grind into the bed beneath him. Perry's voice near his ear startled him.

"Lift your hips, Newbie." JD raised himself slightly onto his knees.

Then he felt Perry pushing into him, slowly. He grasped the hand on the bed beside him and squeezed. It hurt, but he knew it would pass. The hand in his squeezed back and he felt Perry's lips pressing soothing kisses between his shoulder blades. After several long moments Perry was finally fully sheathed in him.

Perry held his breath, giving himself a moment to get used to the tight heat surrounding him. But JD gave an experimental squeeze and he found himself thrusting forward without meaning to.

"JD!" He spat out like a curse. He felt the kid's smile as he brought Perry's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I want more." JD whispered, pushing back against Perry.

Perry groaned and pulled out slowly. JD whimpered and bit lightly at Perry's hand. Perry pushed back in, biting back his own cry even as JD let his out. They found a rhythm, slow and deep. The only sounds were the low murmurs and occasional cries, the rustle of bed sheets.

"Perry, Perry, Perry." The name rolled off of JD's tongue like a sinful prayer. Perry shuddered with it.

His hips moved quicker, his hand reaching around to find JD's erection and wrap around it. The younger man bucked hard into his grip, his body tightening almost painfully around Perry. Perry gasped and felt control leave him. He managed three long thrusts before he came hard, biting down onto the shoulder in front of him. He felt JD's release pour over his hand as he jerked in time to his finishing strokes.

For a long moment they were motionless. Their breath came in harsh gasps. Slowly Perry moved out of JD. He lay back on the bed, to the side of the younger man and pulled JD into his arms. JD looked up at him, eyes bright and liquid. Perry leaned his head down and kissed his full lips.

"Perfect." JD murmured against his lips. Perry moved back to look into his face. "We should have done this forever ago." He said, so quietly that Perry almost didn't hear him. He found himself nodding in spite of himself.

"Newbie." The one word held so much of what was left unsaid.

JD smiled brightly, blindingly. He was illuminated in moon light, his hair untidy, his face flush, his eyes bright. Perry couldn't remember anything more beautiful, though he bit his tongue to keep from voicing the words. But something in JD's face told him the kid knew; knew everything Perry had never been able, and probably would never be able to vocalize. His arms tightened around JD.

JD's hands moved slowly over his arms then made their way to his face, tracing his features and the lines of his mouth and eyes. Perry closed his eyes. He felt soft lips follow the path his fingers had traveled just seconds before.

Then JD breathed softly against his mouth, lips barely touching.

"Tomorrow, we should go out for breakfast before work." JD said softly. "We can get waffles. Or I could make them. I make good waffles-." Perry leaned forward to kiss the words from his mouth. JD let his hands tangle in Perry's curls and he opened his mouth to the older man.

For what seemed like hours, they kissed, hands moving languidly over each other's bodies. The angle of the moonlight shifted and changed. The breeze grew cooler and Perry reached down to pull a blanket over the two of them. JD snuggled closer to him, finding his lips once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note II: Please read and review!


End file.
